Payback
by SpkyG
Summary: Post Season 3 what would happen if Alex almost died and it helped Piper see the error of her ways (in a purely narcissistic way of course, we are talking about Piper). What would she have to do to get Alex to forgive her for her actions? Payback is a bitch.
1. Chapter 1

**No characters are mine, I just adore these two strong characters and the awesome chemistry and great acting that goes into creating them. This is a post season 3 story focused on Alex working through some emotions and essentially trying to torture Piper as much as possible. Will she forgive her in the end?**

Alex couldn't breathe. She was on the floor in the shed where she had been sweeping just moments ago. As her eyes lolled open she could see the streaks of the sunlight through the shed windows. She could see the broom she had been using beside her but worst of all through her teary and blurred vision, out of the corner of her eye she could see the pile of fucking filth she had been sweeping. "You have to be fucking kidding me" is all she could think to herself. She looked up at Aydin, staring him down. Her hands grasped lightly, almost non threateningly at his throat. She could hear birds chirping in the background like this was a normal nice fucking summer day.

But Alex Vause was dying.

She had pleaded, then she had fought, then she had lost, and finally when the pain and lack of oxygen became too overwhelming a sort of delirium had settled in her mind. She couldn't focus on any one thought and a string of memories threatened her consciousness. "Guess your life does flash before your eyes" she thought as images of her mother and Kubra and Piper flash past her minds eye. One of her last thoughts was of Piper. She sat wondering idly to herself if this was Pipers fault or if it was just the inevitable outcome to her cockiness in that court so many months ago.

Piper strolls quickly through the prison halls bumping into several inmates as they push as a throng in the similar direction. Not understanding what is going one Piper lets herself get caught up in the prisoner stampede. As she stepped out into the yard she could see what was going on. There was a whole in the fence and in mates were all running for it.

Piper considered the fence gap for a few seconds and then stopped and watched as the grounds crew strolled passed her. "Where is Alex?" Piper thought to herself. Grabbing one of the girls from grounds crew she verbalized her question.

She stayed behind to sweep? Piper smiled to herself picturing a scene from years ago.

 _Piper opened her eyes to the white stucco ceiling and smiled at the sunshine she could feel touching her skin. She wondered briefly what time it was and then reached out to touch the cold spot on the bed next to her. Her smile faltered briefly until she heard a cupboard slamming in the kitchen. Piper buried her head in the pillow not wanting to leave the confines of the bed, but eventually swung her feet down into her waiting slippers and stood up._

 _Piper shuffled out of the room into the open concept living space and kitchen. Alex had on some light jazz and was whisking a broom over the floor while soaking some dishes from the night before. She had yet to notice Piper approach. Piper peeked her head around the counter catching Alex's attention._

 _"Well Alex Vause are you being domestic?"_

 _"Instead of patronizing me maybe try a thank you?" Alex cocked her head slightly and pulled her glasses of the top of her head placing them on the bridge of her nose. "I'm saving you from ants you ungrateful hussy" Alex smirked at her sleepy girlfriend who came towards her slowly with a predatory look on her face._

 _"Ants Piper" Alex repeated._

 _Piper now stood in front of Alex inches from her face, sharing the same breath. Piper leaned forward to whisper in Alex's ear her lips just brushing the lobe"_

 _"You didn't seem so worried about ants last night when you knocked the bowl of chips off the counter in your eagerness to fuck me"_

 _Alex nearly moaned, reaching out to grab the blonds hips and pull her pelvis into Alex's own. She loved having full body contact with the blonde. Her height always put her in control, Pipers doe eyes staring up at her in her "I'm so innocent but come fuck me anyways gaze"._

 _Alex dropped her lips to Pipers neck and felt the vibration of her light gasp as Alex kissed the pulse point on Pipers neck gently before she attacked, enthusiastically alternating between open mouth kissing and sucking._

 _Piper felt hot shots of electricity run from her neck to her core. She could certainly never fight the nearly gravitational pull between herself and Alex Vause._

 _Alex ran her fingers under the hem of Pipers shirt, tickling her sides. She grabbed the bottom of her hem and lifted Pipers white tank over her head. The blond girl wasn't wearing any thing underneath. Alex stopped for a second and stared at Pipers magnificent tits before bending over to pull a nipple into her mouth while palming the other. Piper gasps from the fast and rough contact causing Alex to run both of her hands up Pipers legs and pull ass roughly back towards her, thrusting her hips against the younger girl._

The memory ended and Piper was left with a stupid grin on her face. Enough was enough, she needed her Alex back. She couldn't believe how stupid and selfish she had been lately. She would say so, but what she really wanted was to let Alex have it for dumping her. Seriously who does that after all they have gone through. "You did cheat on her" a little voice in the back of her head says. She knows it's true but hasn't really accepted the potential ramifications of her actions in a typical Piper Chapman way.


	2. Chapter 2

Aydin looked down at the woman in the shed, sprawled out on the floor, no longer breathing and felt no satisfaction. He looked from her kiss me lipstick to her come fuck me secretary glasses and then to her plain khakis. Even in prison garb Alex Vause stood out. The kid had been good at her job drawing mules to her like flies to a spider. He had liked Alex. He did what needed to be done but he didn't like it. Why did she have to be so fucking stupid and rat on Kubra. She should have known better. He knew under her shirt her ribs would be a dark purple mess and she probably had some internal bleeding, not that that mattered one bit once your windpipe was crushed.

"fuck you Alex Vause for making me do this"

* * *

About 100m from the shed now Piper is watching the women stream through the opening in the fence. This fit so far outside her realm of well, reality that it took her a few moments to process. She had realized by now that they only real destination was the lake. They weren't trying to escape just enjoy a sunny afternoon splashing in the water. The murmured whispers she heard nearby confirmed her thoughts. Piper considers joining them, but has a secret hope that she can drag Alex along. " _It's not Cambodia"_ She thinks to herself then she grins as she imagines sand between her toes.

Her attention shifts as she watches an unfamiliar guard hurry out of the shed. He closes the door silently, letting the latch click shut with a gentle motion. His head hangs for a moment before he seems to come back to himself, looks around then relaxes a bit strolling back towards the prison. Piper keeps her head down and stops to lean against a tree keeping partially out of sight. Something felt wrong and now she knows what. That is a new guard, but she recognizes him. One of Kubra's men. Piper feels a moment of panic. She had met Aydin on many occasions, one of Kubra's right hand men in fact. What was he doing here?

Gathering her thoughts she stands there for a moment and disbelief and well, fear.

"fuck"

Alex wasn't paranoid or crazy. She, Piper was just a fucking asshole. She sagged a bit where she stood as the self loathing hit her in the gut. Then a feeling of panic set in. Alex. In a half daze Piper took off towards the shed at a walking/running shuffle. Her hand rested on the doorknob fearing what she would find on the other side. "This is not the time to freeze Chapman" she coached herself mentally. She is not entirely sure when the mental pep talks had started. Probably somewhere between her Fiance and best friend fucking and Alex dumping her.

She twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly peeking her head in with complete terror.

"Alex?"

Her eyes scanned the room and she readily saw her. The room wasn't very big and she was sprawled on the ground near the tool lock up. A broom laid beside her. Piper froze.

"Alex?" She inquired, her voice breaking at the same time as her frozen trance.

She darted across the shed dropping heavily to her knees beside the brunette. She touched her face.

"Alex!" She yelled half through a sob as she brushed the older woman's hair off her face. Pipers face crumbled at the lack of response, a litany of no's running through her head. She felt for a pulse but couldn't feel a sign of a heartbeat. She held her breath.

She felt the tiniest flicker, she thinks. Remembering back to her first aid class a half a decade ago she listened for Alex to breathe, she watched for her chest to rise. Piper's heart was pounding wildly as she stared at Alex's still chest. But there it was, she saw a small rise in her chest and heard a barely audible gargle in the other girls throat. Taking a closer look Piper could see the angry bruises along Alex's throat in the shape of finger prints, black bruises had started to form where the broken blood vessels were resulting in blood pooling in Alex's throat. She snapped back to reality for a moment. Help. Alex needs help.

She staggered to her feet and ran back to the door of the shed. She fumbled with the handle and stumbled out of the building. It was like opening the door into a different reality, inmates were running, there were no guards in sight.

No guards in sight, that couldn't be right, where are all the fucking guards? In a different situation with a living and breathing Alex she'd have been very content at the lack of CO's but right now…

"Fuck" Piper yelled out to no one in particular sprinting over to the nearest group of inmates heading towards the gap, her starched khakis barely moving while her body burst into motion. Just as she almost reached the group she saw Caputo dart out of the prison. She stopped running and watched him as he took in the scene. Her eyes widened in a slightly crazy unhinged way as she held her mouth still to stop from crying. She took off in his direction yelling his name.

"Mr Caputo" He looked at her curiously and she couldn't help but think that it was a small miracle that the shed stood between him and the lake or she would have been chasing him through the yard.

"Do I look like I have time for your shit right now Chapman?" The desperation in her face clearly had little effect as he roughly pushed past her. Piper was shocked for a minute before she gathered herself. Throwing herself after him she grabbed him roughly by the wrist spinning him around. The look of shock on his face didn't last long, replaced by a cold anger in his eyes as he stared down at the troublesome blond but she spoke before he could get the chance.

"There has been an attack.." pausing to catch her breath Caputo tried to interrupt her.

"Chapman I have half of the fucking inmate population frolicking in the lake do you think I give two fucks about two inmates squabbling over a king cone?" She grabbed for his wrist again.

"If you put your hands on me one more time inmate you will go straight to SHU" Piper got in his way as he tried to leave.

"It's Alex" Piper huffed out. "She was attacked and she isn't breathing, her throat sir" She spit it out in desperation barely able to continue speaking as her face started to crumble, but then something in her broke. She needed to help Alex, not fall apart. Her face hardened and her eyes narrowed "So it's me who doesn't have time, she needs help. She already might not make it" She was barely able to say the last part out loud as if saying it made it real.

Caputo eyed her deciding what to do. The last thing he needed was a dead inmate on top of this disaster.

He picked up his walkie talkie

"Caputo to infirmary" He spoke into it never breaking contact.

"Go for infirmary"

"We have an inmate who has been attacked, she is not breathing. We need a resuscitation rescue to…" He looked at Piper questioningly.

"The tool shed, she's in the tool shed"

"The tool shed on the west yard of the prison"

"Copy that sir we will be there in 5"

Piper looked up at him taking a deep breath her nostrils flared and then her eyes softened and filled with tears. She barely managed to say "She might not make it 5 minutes" gasping for a breath.

"Well then you better get back in there with her Chapman and make fucking sure that she does" Caputo turned on his heal and started jogging towards the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**I very much appreciate the reviews and follows. I don't write fanfiction often, it's been years in fact but I just can't get these two out of my head and what season 4 might have in store for us. I'm not entirely sure where this will go…so lets see!**

 **As per usual I don't own Alex or Piper or any other of the OITNB characters, but I am using them for my own fun.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Piper stumbles back into the shed. She has difficulty hearing much over the pounding of the blood rushing through her head. Her heart is beating erratically and she wonders for a second if she is having a heart attack. That's ridiculous right?_

 _She's back at Alex's side cradling her face. She leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead before whispering to her._

 _"Don't you leave me Alex." Her voice drops lower. She kisses her cheeks before placing her lips over Alex's lips and giving two breaths. She struggles to get the breath in and tilts her head back. Still no movement, no gasping, and Piper panics for a moment as she thinks that she might already be gone._

 _"That's not fucking happening. Alex! Wake the fuck up!" Piper yells at her in a hoarse cracking voice, tears streaming down her face._

 _She tries to give a breath again and then proceeds to do heart compressions. She can't break down, if Alex isn't breathing then this is the only chance she has. On her first compression she feels Alex's ribs break as she was warned would happen so long ago. It made her feel sick to her stomach but she kept going._

 _After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, the infirmary staff enter the room. One of them feels for a pulse, shakes her head a little bit and stands up._

 _"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do"_

 _Piper looks up at her, her eyes wide with fear and desperation._

 _"What. The. Fuck. Are you talking about? She was breathing less than 5 minutes ago. You have to try to resuscitate her you can't just let her die!" Piper stands up trying to intimidate the smaller female with her size. The staff member holds her ground and laughs at Piper, a loud echoing, full throated laugh._

 _"This is all your fault Chapman. Don't blame us because you got your girlfriend killed. How many times did she come to you hoping you would watch her back? You broke her heart over and over and over" This statement was punctuated by the guard with a revolving hand motion. "cause why? You needed more excitement in your life? Or was it less excitement? "Life isn't a fucking roller coaster ride. Even if it were, the Alex Vause loading dock is no longer in service."_

 _Suddenly the room is full of guards and inmates all laughing at Piper. She stands in the middle of the room, turning, recognizing the faces of so many people she knows, both here in prison and out. She hears Larry and Polly "Hope your happy now Pipes." Piper starts spinning feeling claustrophobic she starts gasping for breath._

 _"No no no no no" She holds her hands over her ears as everyone in the rooms is talking at once._

 _"I heard she left her the day her mother died and drove her into the arms of Heroine" Came Nicky's playful voice "Vause loved telling all their "poor Piper" stories"_

 _Next was Stella "Blondies a good kisser, but I know first hand what it feels like to get done over by that manipulative cunt"_

"CHAPMAN"

Piper sat bolt upright in bed with two hands on her shoulders.

"Yo white girl we be trying to sleep up in here" Taystee glares at her.

"You still having them night terrors about your tall dark and hot ex girl toy? Don't MAKE me start gagging you. I NEED my beauty sleep". Taystee scoffs at Piper and goes back to her bed.

"Of course, sorry, sorry" Piper lays back down and rolls to face the wall hoping she didn't wake her upper bunk mate who was a little less understanding than her much longer ground floor acquaintance.

Piper was wide awake now. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept through a night. The incident with Alex had been 3 weeks ago. With the prison having a mass exodus things had gotten hectic and it had taken a full day for her to get any news on Alex. That was the worst day of her entire existence. She thought she had been dealt a shit hand for the past year but that was nothing compared to not knowing if Alex Vause was alive or dead.

Alex was one of the strongest people Piper knew. She never imagined she would fall apart the way she had when she left her, turning to heroin after being abandoned by the only two people in the world she loved. How did Piper even justify that to herself? She had been selfish, but she had to get out didn't she? Alex had no time for her and wanted her to do illegal shit. She had never stopped loving Alex but why was it all on her to change her lifestyle to fit Alex's wildchild existence. Surely some of that should be on Alex?

When she finally got answers out of Caputo that Alex was alive but in critical condition, her windpipe had been crushed and she had extreme internal bleeding and soft tissue damage to her torso, Piper had sagged under the weight of it. Alex was alive. She had thanked Mr Caputo and asked when she could see her.

 _"When the rest of the inmates see her I imagine. She is not in the infirmary, she is in the hospital. We don't have the resources to deal with her level of injuries on site. You saved her life Chapman. She flat lined several times but once the breathing tube had been inserted she stabilized. She's lucky to be alive." With that he turned away. Piper thought about what he said and panic seized her._

 _"Wait!" Piper called after him running. "In the hospital sir does she have guards? This was an attempted hit from her old cartel, Alex needs protection Mr Caputo she can't be left.." He held up a hand to slower her down._

 _"She had a guard posted and they will be looking to take your statement about the incident in lieu of hers since she is obviously in no shape to do so. Based on the results, her security may be increased"_

 _"Sir she isn't safe she needs more guards and.."_

 _"Chapman as I can see you won't be dropping this I will try to arrange to have your statement taken as soon as possible. We have a lot to deal with around here. I'm sorry Chapman" and with that Joe Caputo walked away leaving her standing in the hallway in disbelief._

She had given her statement and they had increased Alex's security to 2 guards 24/7 but Piper was still nervous. Could Kubre know that Alex was still alive? She had tried to get Cal in to see her but as a prisoner under high security watch Alex was not permitted visitors.

Piper had no idea how long it would take for Alex to recover enough to return to Prison.

Laying in the dark letting her heart beat return to normal, listening to the sounds of the other inmates and the steady hum of the fans in the semi-dark room, Piper was wide awake. She hadn't slept through a full night since that day. She forcibly switched her thoughts to the panty business. Alex didn't approve. Being dumped had hurt more than Piper had cared to let on. She knew that she had deserved it. Kind of. Sure she had kissed Stella but it was just a couple of kisses. How many times had she watched Alex flirt with mules, play with their hair at some club, lean in and whisper in their ear. At the time Piper would get jealous and go out and dance with other girls. Alex would watch her most of the night and Piper could feel her body tingling when Alex laid eyes on her. Back then they just used sex to set the record straight. Alex would pour her into a cab and Alex's own jealousy would come out.

 _"Did you have fun kid?" Alex questioned in a cold level voice once in the cab._

 _"You know how I love dancing Alex." Alex turned to her and nibbled on her neck before she reached over and pushed up Pipers short skirt running her fingers up and down the length of her sex before dipping a finger into Piper. Alex pulled away. "Yea I can see that"_

 _Piper reached over and thumbed Alex's bottom lip while staring at her with her eyelids half closed and dilated pupils. Piper smirked._

 _"Don't stop Al." She nibbled up to Alex's earlobe and whispered in her ear._

 _"All night all I wanted was your hands. Preferably all over me. Tell me Alex," Piper purred into her ear. "How is it that despite dancing for hours with some handsy girls, and guys for that matter, the only thing making my skin tingle was the look in your eyes and your stare. All I could think about was how to get you to come over and prove who my body belongs to." Piper thrust her tongue into Alex's ear and then dropped one hand to her breast, squeezing aggressively. Alex gave up on her steely resolve and grabbed Piper's head with both hands before pulling her face to her. Their teeth clashed and Alex's hand in her hair hurt almost too much but she had never seen this jealous side of Alex before. Possessive, sensual, demanding yes, but this closed off jealous woman was new. She'd have to remember not to push her so far in the future._

With the memory Piper had to admit that jealous had been part of her game plan. Alex had been so withdrawn, and rightfully so. Piper had been like a child demanding her attention and when she didn't her way, what does she do. She pushes back. Too far, too much.

"Grow the fuck up idiot" Piper whispers to herself in the dark.


End file.
